


Fireworks on Whale Island

by fireolin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confused Gon, Fireworks, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Reunions, Romance, Silly Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireolin/pseuds/fireolin
Summary: As they watch the fireworks, the game Killua’s been  playing with his Nen since he arrived makes Gon lose track of everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr killugon prompt given to me by dorkishdorkish1905, thank you so much! Occasion: New Year's Eve; Emotion: Confusion; Character: Gon
> 
> Maybe the emotion isn't confusion :D but Gon is definitely confused. Putting on AO3 so i don't lose it in the depths of my tumblr. Maybe I'll put more prompts here as i do them. Not sure yet. :D

New Year’s Eve on Whale Island is a clear night, or would be were it not for the clouds of smoke hiding the stars overhead. The scent of gunpowder and the sounds of crashing waves fill the air. Twelve torches set deep into the sand well away from the fireworks send their light flickering across the beach and the small crowd of locals. Near the low rocky promontory to the side, Gon stands with Killua in the dark.

 _Fifteen… Sixteen…_ He counts the fireworks as they’re released. From here, he can see both the set-up on the dunes that he and Killua prepared yesterday, and down the beach to Mito and Alluka. Even at this distance, the beads glitter in Alluka’s hair. Beside her, torchlight paints Mito’s face gold as she looks up into the night.

Another explosion shatters the air. _Seventeen…_ Gon counts. Pink and green balls soar up from the dunes, float, then explode into cascades of stars. Mito’s hands rise to cover her mouth, her eyes are wide. The sight makes Gon’s heart squeeze tight.

“Told you,” Killua yells next to him over the next explosion, so loud it vibrates the sand beneath Gon’s toes, “they love it!”

Killua’s grin is bright, green and pink glowing off his pale skin. A new barrage of noise draws Gon’s eyes up to the night. He doesn’t see when Killua moves behind him, moving into his back. He sighs as Killua slings his arms around his waist. When Gon tips his head back now, he’s leaning onto Killua’s shoulder. High overhead, the showers of sparks blur. All Gon can feel is Killua’s arms around him and Killua’s warm chest. And this game Killua’s playing, this thing he’s been doing with his Nen since he arrived, makes Gon lose track of everything.

Tingles run down his spine from the nape of his neck where he’s sure he can feel Killua’s breath. Everywhere Killua’s brushing against him is the same, even through their singlets, warm and tingly. “Not fair, Killua, to use your Nen like this.” He can’t help leaning back into Killua further.

“Hm?” Killua’s hand shifts on Gon’s waist, his forearm draped across Gon’s stomach, and Gon shivers.

Kilua’s come a long way from their swift embrace at the pier. Is it the fireworks? Gon wonders. Or because of the dark, or that it’s New Year’s Eve? Maybe it’s all that time Killua’s spent with Alluka, maybe it’s made him more relaxed. Gon had wondered, last night, when after setting up the fireworks, they wandered along the beach where he took Killua’s hand, and they continued hand in hand into the forest, where he showed Killua his waterfall, and they sat holding each other close for a long time. He’d almost kissed Killua then, but he hadn’t been brave enough. Hadn’t wanted to scare him. Not after so many months without him again.

Now, everyone’s staring into the sky. Rockets scream into the air, and cascade in shimmering sparkles, and the crowd cries out as one. Gon’s chest is glowing when he looks to them across the sand. Both Alluka and Mito are grinning and pointing into the air. No one’s looking at him or Killua. Which might be another reason Killua’s okay doing this here. Using his Nen like this, teasing Gon’s skin. Gon’s determined not to squirm. Well, only a little, at which Killua’s arms tighten around him. Gon’s toes scrunch into the sand and his smile widens.

“You did it then too,” he accuses Killua. “In the forest.”

“Did what?”

“When you…” he can feel himself flush, “touched my face — I could feel your Nen then, tingling my cheek. Like a spark.”

There’s a pause. Killua hums behind him, sounding thoughtful. Killua asks, “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, felt nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He gazes up into the night sky, where stars appear as the breeze that’s brushing the side of his face clears the clouds of smoke. Killua’s light caress at his waist makes him a little breathless. He wonders, did Kurapika tell Killua much of what he’d said?

“Ah… Gon? You know my Nen doesn’t feel nice.”

“Yeah it does,” Gon breathes, watching the stars twinkle as he enjoys the sparks that run through him wherever he’s touching Killua.

“So… am I doing it now?” Killua’s fingertips circle gently.

Gon shivers. “Yeah.” Maybe not on purpose, but still.

Killua pauses and Gon shifts in the sand,a bit unsteadily. The crowd are starting to talk among themselves, and Gon’s brow furrows. He’s lost count. But that’s not all the fireworks yet.

“Can you see Leorio?” Killua asks.

Gon peers through the smoke. “He’s running — he, he’s heading for the pails of water. Ah, shit. Was that all of them? I forgot to count.”

“So did I,” Killua murmurs near his ear.

“But the last one — it was meant to be different. Meant to be the best.”  
He bites his lip, glancing across at Mito and the rest of the crowd. They’re still waiting, but their voices are rising further without the noise of explosions to stop them. In the torchlight, he can see movement at the back, people beginning to wander off. His stomach sinks. “Did I muck it up? Ah! I thought we were so careful…“ Reluctantly, he pulls forward away from Killua “Gotta see what’s happened—“

Killua’s arms tighten. “Gon — there’s nothing you can do. Only idiots go near dud fireworks.”

“But Killua — that one’s special —“

“Gon. S’okay. I checked it too.”

Dammit, he knows Killua checked it. His eyes scrunch shut in bitter disappointment. He’d just so wanted Mito to see that one.

Killua pulls him in tight. Gon clenches his jaw and leans his head against the side of Killua’s face. It’s okay. He lets Killua’s grip take his disappointment. But, the hairs on his scalp are rising. Something’s glowing — he looks down. Trickles of electricity are crawling over Killua’s arms and up Gon’s chest. His jaw drops — Killua is using his Nen, he’s been right all along. Though, this time it _hurts_. One of Killua’s arms unwraps from Gon to aim at the fireworks.

Gon gasps, feeling like he’s been hit. Sparks crackle through the air from Killua’s fingers to the dunes — to one specific box front and centre. The after image is a bright streak across the night. Then the screaming starts, rockets firing. Gold and silver streaks up into the sky, the air shakes with thunder. The Nen rockets make giant flying fish against the night. They ripple through the air, and Gon can hear the crowd ooohing at each wave. “Killua! You did it!”

Overhead the many fish swim together to form one final vast fish. Fins spread like wings over the beach and eyes glare down as it swirls through the sky. A dragon-fish. Finally it explodes into flowers. They expand and break apart, then their petals descend covering the beach in a shining rain.

In Killua’s arms, Gon’s shaking at the beauty of it. It was the very best he could find. Mito had barely seen any fireworks ever, on Whale Island. At the front of the crowd, her cheeks are shining. Gon sighs his happiness. As the sparks fade and darkness returns, his eyes slip shut. His lashes are wet.

There’s no pain anymore, just the tingles where Killua holds him. He tilts his head back onto Killua’s shoulder. “I got confused,” he whispers. “About your Nen.”

“I know.” Killua’s mouth turns to press against his cheekbone.

“Do it again,” Gon whispers.

“But there are no more fireworks.”

He can feel Killua’s fingertips caressing him through his singlet. “You know what I mean.”

“Tell me.”

Gon’s cheeks heat. He whispers, “Touch me, Killua.”

He feels Killua’s sigh behind him. No one can see them in the dark. Killua’s hands move up his body. He trembles and leans back against Killua’s chest. Killua’s lips press into his neck, warm and soft. Stars flicker through his half closed lashes. He wants to kiss Killua back, but Killua’s mouth is electric on his skin and he can only tilt his jaw to make room. He runs his fingers along Killua’s wrist, down his hand, and fits them into the gaps between Killua’s fingers.

As the crowd yells, counting down – is it that soon, already? – Gon twists around, still wrapped in Killua’s arms. Killua’s hair glimmers like moonlight. Through his bangs, his eyes are midnight-blue. Gon pulls him in, crushes their mouths together, and pushes him back toward the rock. The way Killua grips him and kisses him back tells Gon he should’ve kissed him at the pier, kissed him in the forest. Kissed him ages ago. When he’s got him pressed against the stone, they’re both breathing heavily. Their mouths are still close. A smile curves Killua’s lips. His arms are draped around Gon’s neck. They stare into each other’s eyes. There’s so much Gon wants to say. Killua’s not the best at saying how he feels — but he doesn’t have to.

Their foreheads brush as they both lean in. “Happy New Year,” Gon whispers.

“It already is,” Killua whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm incredibly grateful for comments or kudos! It's really nice to know if people like it. 
> 
> You can find me at [fireolin.tumblr.com](https://fireolin.tumblr.com/post/155229171534/prompt-occasion-new-year-emotion-confused)


End file.
